<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witchy Thots and Werewolf Knots by janeisapornaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320110">Witchy Thots and Werewolf Knots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict'>janeisapornaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Complete, Exhibitionism, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Halloween, Knotting, Mating Press, One Shot, Transformation, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: this story contains some elements of dubcon!</p><p>Darla bites off a little more than she can chew when she swaps out her werewolf girlfriend's anti-lycanthropy potion for a fake! Can she avoid getting knotted and used as a breeding bitch by her sweet, loving, totally feral girlfriend?</p><p>Probably not!~</p><p>a spooky halloween smut story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witchy Thots and Werewolf Knots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Witchy Thots and Werewolf Knots</h1><p> </p><p>Having a partner who suffered from lycanthropy had its ups and downs, Darla reflected to herself. On the one hand, the curse was relatively easy to control; every full moon, her beloved girlfriend Tabby simply had to drink a tasteless mixture consisting of knobweed sap, dalewillow, and trace amounts of silver, mixed into water, which suppressed her transformation and kept her in human form, even when standing directly in moonlight. Darla wasn’t what you’d call an accomplished sorcerer, but the potion was easy enough to concoct for even an enthusiastic amateur witch, and it gave her an excuse to break out the pointy hats and spooky outfits, so there was never any trouble in getting Tabby her dose of potion. </p><p>However, other effects were a little less easy to control…</p><p>“Nnnhhh… f-fuck… cummingggg…” Tabby whined, her small, slender body tensing up as she desperately smacked her hips against Darla’s fat, wobbling butt, the taller girl letting out a breathy moan as she felt the twitching girldick inside her dump yet another load into her ass.</p><p>Darla felt her eyes rolling back in her head. Unfortunately, while Tabby’s transformation could be effectively controlled, there was no cure for other aspects of her curse; that is to say, there was no way to stop her from going into <em> heat</em>. The small, shy girl was a mess at the best of times, but every month, as the full moon approached, she would grow increasingly nervous and jittery. And the worst part was that even though Darla was more than happy to let Tabby use her body to relieve some of the stress, she was so embarrassed by her condition that she often struggled to ask!</p><p>On one particularly memorable occasion, Darla had been forced to pin Tabby down in the back of the car, push her legs open, and spear her own throat on the fat, throbbing <em> fuckrod </em> that was hanging between her girlfriend’s thighs, because despite the girl’s insistence that she was fine and didn’t need any help, she had popped a huge, noticeable boner right in the middle of the store!</p><p>All of this meant that managing to get the girl into bed, and dumping loads into Darla, was quite an achievement. And even then…</p><p>“O-OK, I think I’m good now, th-thanks Darla…” gasped Tabby, as she started to pull her hips back, extracting inch after inch of still rock-hard cock from Darla’s ass.</p><p>Darla looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend, and raised a disbelieving eyebrow, before deliberately squeezing her ass around Tabby’s cock, smirking at the lewd squeal this extracted from the girl, before her expression turned a little more serious.</p><p>“Seriously? Come on, Tab, we’ve talked about this, you need to make sure you’re taking care of yourself properly when you’re in heat! I know it’s embarrassing, but I’m here to help, ok?” she tried to give a reassuring smile, but while Tabby was nodding in agreement, it was clear that she was attempting to retreat. </p><p>“I-I know, and I feel fine now, I promise!” she said, sounding thoroughly unconvincing. </p><p>Darla sighed, and pushed her hips back, moaning as she took a few inches of girldick back into her ass.</p><p>“I know you’re worried that I can’t handle all <em> this</em>,” she wiggled her ass around the ten inch long pillar of girlmeat that was half-buried inside her, “but I promise, I totally can! I can’t say I’ve taken <em> bigger</em>, but… well, let’s just say I’m very used to it by now~”</p><p>Tabby merely bit her lip again, cheeks flushed as she tried to look anywhere but at Darla’s face.</p><p>“Fine,” the tall witch finally relented, “you should probably go and drink your potion now anyway, it’s getting dark out there…”</p><p>Tabby nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Um… can we cuddle under the covers for a while after that…?”</p><p>Darla smiled indulgently.</p><p>“Of course hon, I’ll be waiting for you.”</p><p>Darla rolled over as Tabby went into the next room for her potion, getting to her feet and pulling the closed curtains open a little, and peeking out at the street. Poor Tabby. She was just so <em> bashful; </em>cuddles and kisses were like catnip for her, but she had one of the most severe cases of sexual repression Darla had ever seen! It felt like some sort of cruel, cosmic joke that the shy girl suffered from such a lewd affliction, unable to properly find some relief from it!</p><p>Tonight, however, Darla thought she might be able to help with that a little…</p><p>She returned to the bed without closing the curtains, and climbed under the covers, holding them up as Tabby came back into the room, naked apart from a blanket that she was awkwardly holding over her throbbing, diamond-hard prick, and balls which were still obviously packed with cum. Darla didn’t say anything though, simply allowing the girl to climb into bed next to her, and then draping her body over her girlfriend, giving her a few soft, gentle kisses on the nose. They lay like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying the warmth of one another’s bodies, before Darla’s hand started to drift downwards…</p><p>Tabby, predictably, protested.</p><p>“Darlaaaaa...” she whined, wriggling under her girlfriend.</p><p>Darla tutted in return.</p><p>“Sweetie, if I just leave this, we both know that you’re gonna have trouble sleeping, and even when you do, you’ll have lots of <em> horribly </em> lewd dreams during the night, and we’re both going to wake up covered in your cum,” she teased, her hand gently stroking up and down the long, aching shaft.</p><p>“And we also both know how embarrassed you get when you have one of your little, <em> ahem</em>, accidents, don’t we?”</p><p>Tabby could only moan in response, her cock treacherously responding to Darla’s attention. </p><p>“And besides…”</p><p>Darla shifted, and suddenly her soft, squishy asshole was pressing against the tip of Tabby’s cock again, while the smaller girl was pinned beneath her girlfriend’s weight.</p><p>“It’s a dangerous time of the month for me… what if something happens during the night and I get <em> knocked up? </em>~”</p><p>Tabby was now covering her crimson face with her hands, knowing full well that Darla was right, but unwilling to acknowledge it.</p><p>“Awww, don’t worry sweetie…” Darla giggled.</p><p>“I get the feeling you’re gonna get a lot more eager soon~”</p><p>“Huh…?” replied Tabby, peeking out from behind her hands. </p><p>“What do you-” </p><p>And then a sliver of moonlight shone through the gap that Darla had left in the curtains, straight onto Tabby’s skin.</p><p>“Hhhaaa!!~”</p><p>Tabby had once described the feeling of transforming to Darla. Apparently, her skin became hyper-sensitive, feeling almost like an electric shock as her body grew and changed. The way she had talked about it hadn’t sounded especially pleasant, but something about the way her cheeks flushed and her legs crossed as she related the experience to Darla had made the girl suspicious that there was a little more to it than that.</p><p>Now, watching Tabby’s eyes roll back and her tongue hang out as her small form began to grow, Darla was certain of it.</p><p>“Wh-what did you… hhhh…” Tabby groaned, as Darla leaned in and nuzzled her face, cooing softly.</p><p>“Gosh, I guess I must have mixed up your potion with some water!” she replied, making no effort to convince Tabby that it had been a genuine mistake.</p><p>“Oh my god noooo… p-please, it’s so embarrassing, you can’t…”</p><p>Darla pouted.</p><p>“You’re never going to get over how embarrassing it is if you keep acting this way, you know,” she chided her girlfriend, as soft, shiny grey fur started to form all over Tabby’s body.</p><p>“Plus…”</p><p>She licked her lips, and wiggled her hips eagerly.</p><p>“I think you’re gonna enjoy this a <em> lot </em>~”</p><p>And with that, she slammed her hips down, effortlessly taking all ten inches of her girlfriend’s cock!</p><p>“Nnggghhh…”</p><p>“F-fuuuuck!!~”</p><p>Tabby’s endurance had never been the best, but clearly the heightened sensitivity brought about by her transformation had run it into the ground; she <em> squealed </em> as her balls tightened against the base of her cock, and her tongue was left hanging out of her mouth as she sprayed Darla’s insides with cum.</p><p>Darla, for her part, was just enjoying the feeling of getting her ass stretched… and stretched… and…</p><p>“Hhhaa… w-wait… holy shit, it’s even bigger when you turn…?” she gasped. Sure enough, while she was proud to say she could easily handle Tabby’s oversized girldick normally, she could feel the prick inside her <em> swelling</em>, and her eyes rolled back as she realised that there was no way she wasn’t gonna end up gaped from this!</p><p>She managed to focus her eyes on Tabby’s face for a moment, and was taken aback by how much it had already changed.</p><p>Her girlfriend’s teeth were sharpening, and her eyes flashed bright yellow as she let out a low, throaty <em> growl. </em>Before Darla could even think about catching her breath, she felt a pair of strong, clawed hands grabbing her hips… </p><p>“Tab? Can you still hear me? I’m gonna start moving now, so-”</p><p>And then Darla cut herself off with an embarrassing little squeal of her own, as her sweet, timid little girlfriend started <em> slamming </em> her hips up and down, burying her still-swelling cock deeper and deeper into Darla’s ass!</p><p>“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodddd…” Darla whined, letting instinct take over as her hips rolled back to meet Tabby’s brutal thrusts. She felt the lengthening claws on Tabby’s hands rake across the soft, meaty globes of her ass, and was shocked at how <em> good </em> it felt… she had hoped that Tabby would be a little more assertive in her wolf form, but hadn’t really considered that she might not be the one topping for once. She certainly hadn’t prepared herself for how fucking <em> feral </em> her girlfriend would become…</p><p>Darla looked down, and felt her breath catch as she realised that Tabby was nearing the end of her transformation. Her cute face had become a long, snarling snout, and her body was completely covered in grey fur. With a final <em> snarl</em>, she hilted inside Darla’s ass, and dumped yet another load inside her!</p><p>“Fuuuck… jeez, you w-were really backed up, huh…?” Darla gasped, her whole body going weak as Tabby continued to spray rope after rope of cum inside her.</p><p>Tabby didn’t reply. Instead, the wolf girl pulled her hips back, and Darla let out a downright humiliating <em> moan </em> as several thick, gooey loads spilled from her gaped asshole. She didn’t get any time at all to rest, however; instead, she felt Tabby move her claws from her hips to her shoulders, and found herself being almost effortlessly pushed over, and onto her back!</p><p>“W-wait, what’re you doing now…?” Darla asked, uselessly, as Tabby climbed on top of her, a downright predatory expression on her face.</p><p>Darla looked down, and saw what was now hanging between her girlfriend’s legs. Tabby’s already oversized girldick had now fully transformed along with the rest of her; swelling over five inches, into a fifteen inch long, dripping red prick.</p><p>“O-oh god…” Darla whined, struggling weakly in Tabby’s iron grip, as Tabby rubbed the underside of her drooling prick right up against her girlfriend’s <em> soaked </em> cunt…</p><p>But even as she wriggled tokenly, there was no masking the undercurrent of lust in Darla’s voice. The busty witch had always been a bit of a size queen, and she couldn’t deny that the prospect of taking something so monstrous excited her…</p><p>She bit her lip. This was all about making Tabby more assertive, right? Plus, she could always just push her off when she was about to cum… so really, there was nothing wrong with encouraging her! </p><p>Although what Darla did qualified as a little more than just encouraging her girlfriend; she spread her legs, and pulled them back, putting herself in a prime position to be put into a fucking <em> mating press</em>.</p><p>“C-come on then, <em> stud</em>, aren’t you gonna breed me?~” she cooed, pushing her tits together with her arms to present as enticing a package as possible.</p><p>Tabby let out a pleased-sounding growl, and Darla gasped as she felt the tip of that huge werewolf cock pushing insistently against her pussy.</p><p>But as she was getting herself all excited and ready to take her girlfriend’s swollen cock, a stray thought finally managed to drift through the cock-addled haze her mind was in and land. If Tabitha had a werewolf cock now, wouldn’t that mean it also had…?</p><p>Darla’s eyes widened in panic, and she looked down again.</p><p>“Fuuuck…” she whined. It had been hidden by the angle before, but now there was no mistaking it; Tabby was packing over a foot of girthy, hot, red girldick.</p><p>
  <em> And that wasn’t including the fist-sized knot at the base. </em>
</p><p>Before Darla could think about it anymore, however, everything suddenly went white. She tried desperately to compose thoughts even as the several inches of werewolf cock that had just been packed into her cunt caused her to totally blank out!</p><p>“Nggghhhfuckyesssss...” she groaned as Tabby started to mercilessly piston her hips again, the werewolf girl showing no sign at all of becoming tired as she <em> pounded </em> her girlfriend, letting out a growl of approval at the way Darla’s eyes rolled back and her tits jiggled at the rough treatment. If Darla’s brain had been fuzzy from cocklust before, now it was completely consumed; she was pretty sure that she was letting out slutty, humiliating pleas for <em> more, harder, deeper, please</em>, but she couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that every extra inch of cock that was buried inside her made her shudder in <em> ecstasy. </em></p><p>However, after a few minutes, Darla became dimly aware of something <em> smacking </em> wetly against the entrance to her cunt with every thrust, and with a start realised what it was.</p><p>
  <em> Ohfuckohfuckohfuuuuuck… </em>
</p><p>Tabby was trying to force that <em> fat fucking knot </em> inside her! </p><p><em> Sh-shit… if she gets that inside me I’m gonna get </em> <b> <em>bred…</em> </b></p><p>Darla groaned, and did the only thing she could. She squeezed her cunt around Tabby’s cock as tightly as she could, hoping that it would be enough to stop that huge knot from getting packed into her cunt…</p><p>Of course, feeling Darla’s warm, tight cunt <em> clench </em> around her cock only spurred Tabby on, letting out a snarl as she hammered away at Darla’s pussy even harder! But her breathing was becoming ragged, and even with her wolfish appearance, Darla recognised the signs that her girlfriend was on the verge of cumming!</p><p>“Sh-shit… just gotta hold on a little longer…” Darla moaned, bracing her arms against Tabby’s chest… and then collapsing into a drooling, twitching heap as Tabby responded in kind, groping her tits with her sharp claws! Just like before, the feeling of those claws scratching her soft, sensitive flesh made Darla go totally weak, shuddering as her tits were completely mauled by her feral girlfriend…</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck!!~” Darla squealed, frustration melting into raw, unbridled pleasure as she felt Tabby’s nasty, throbbing knot <em> stretch </em> her cunt… and ensuring there was no escape as Darla’s girlfriend let out a victorious howl, and dumped one of the biggest loads she’d ever blown straight into Darla’s unprotected womb!</p><p>“Nooooooo…” Darla whined, even as her tongue hung out and her vision blurred from the mind-breaking orgasm, shaking and whining as her sweet, bashful girlfriend used her as a <em> breeding bitch</em>.</p><p>After a few moments, Tabby let out a hot, panting breath, and collapsed on top of Darla. Darla could sympathise; she felt exhausted after that… but even as she hoped that her self-inflicted ordeal might finally be over, she felt something press up against her cunt; a pair of very fat, very full balls, which would undoubtedly need draining as soon as Tabby got her breath back. Darla whimpered softly. Just what had she gotten herself into?</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, cool, autumn sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the lurid display in Darla and Tabby’s bed. The latter girl, looking completely peaceful and well-rested, was draped over her girlfriend, snoring softly, a picture of calm serenity and happiness. By contrast, Darla was a <em> mess </em>. The girl was sprawled on the bed, a steady stream of cum oozing from her wrecked pussy, and her body a mess of nips, claw marks, and even light bruises! Strangest of all, however, was the look of utter bliss on her face as she gently stroked her girlfriend’s hair. She needed to get up soon, and clean herself up, not to mention that she needed to go through her old potions books, and see if she could find something to deal with the nasty load of werewolf cock goo that had been splattered all over her unprotected womb!</p><p>But that was for later. For now, she was simply content to lie there with her girlfriend… and think of just how she’d convince Tabby to skip taking her potion this time next month~</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whew! this story was written a lot faster than most of my output; i had the idea as i was going to sleep on Hallow's Eve, and just knew i had to get it done in time to post on the big day! i hope you all enjoy it, i'm trying to get better at turning out writing faster, so let me know what you think of this style! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>